Memórias de Usopp
by Rhay Thriller2
Summary: Á bordo do Going Merry em uma tarde Usopp se lembra de seu passado na vila Slope, em tudo que houve em sua vida e no que ele deixou para trás. Segunda fic de one piece... Espero que gostem!


Tudo estava calmo. Uma tranqüila tarde á bordo do Going Merry. Os tripulantes aproveitavam cada um a seu modo toda essa calmaria. Nami, estava em seu quarto, analisando mapas e vendo qual seria a próxima parada. Zoro e Luffy estavam dormindo. E Usopp... bem quando não estava brincando com Luffy ou tentando chamar a atenção, simplesmente estava... Lembrando.

Um dos raros momentos em que se via Usopp de boca fechada. Ele se debruçava na borda do navio e olhava para aquela imensidão azul. O sol estava tímido naquela tarde, não estava muito quente e as nuvens o encobriam. Tudo se perdia no mar enorme á sua frente. Então veio a primeira lembrança.

Um menino. Um menino de uns 10 anos mais ou menos. Ele estava correndo, usava um lenço na cabeça com uma caveira desenhada, era tão pequeno, tão magrinho mas tinha uma incrível força para gritar por toda parte: "Piratas! Os piratas estão vindo! Eles vão atacar a aldeia!". E nesse discurso ele corria e gritava até chegar na sua casa bem no alto de uma colina. Entrava agitado até se deparar com uma mulher deitada e doente na cama. Era sua mãe. Ela possuía cabelos negros da mesma cor dos seus.

- Mamãe, os piratas estão na costa, acho que é o navio do meu pai. Ele veio para nos levar para o mar.

- Usopp, meu filho, você sabe que seu pai não vai mais voltar. Mesmo assim não me arrependo de ter me casado com ele.

- Mas também conheço uma fruta milagrosa que cura todas as doenças. – disse o menino já com lágrimas nos olhos e nariz escorrendo

- Meu querido, você sonha demais.

E sonhava mesmo. Contudo, sonhos tem data para acontecer e até lá os sonhos dele com aventuras em alto mar não passavam de mentiras que saía gritando pela aldeia. Em especial a de que os piratas iriam atacar. Sua mãe morreu e ele continuou gritando por dias, semanas, meses, anos na esperança de que um dia o navio de seu pai realmente aparecesse no horizonte. Era naquela mentira que ele encontrava forças para superar a perda (ou ausência) dos pais.

Não só força conseguiu mas também a revolta dos aldeões. Ele riu ao se lembrar disso. Era divertido no começo ver todos revoltados correndo atrás dele, querendo lhe dar uma surra mas nunca o alcançando. Daí ele só ficou conhecido como: Usopp, o mentiroso.

Com essa fama os anos passaram até que ele atingiu sua idade atual. Contudo aos 13 anos ele formou a Tripulação dos Piratas Vegetais, formada por ele e mais três meninos mais novos. Ele, obviamente, era o capitão. Outro sorriso e a segunda lembrança...

As suas aventuras com os piratas vegetais se resumiam a pegar cachorros e capturar salamandras a quem chamavam de "monstros". Sempre rindo, brincando, os meninos o idolatravam e seguiam suas ordens como se fossem piratas de verdade, Mas Usopp sabia que cada um tinha um sonho. Um sonhava em ser carpinteiro, outro em ter um restaurante e o outro em ser escritor. Mesmo assim formavam uma equipe que estava sempre unida e pronta pra ajudar uns aos outros. Os meninos acreditavam em sua história e estavam sempre prontos para atender o que ele lhes pedisse. Suas armas eram uma frigideira, espadas de madeira, pedaços de pau, algo que á princípio parece bobo, brincadeira de três garotinhos de nove anos mas que de certa forma lhes dava coragem para enfrentar o que quer que fosse. Daí veio a terceira lembrança e o sorriso dele se apagou de súbito.

Era ilógico. Justamente sua memória mais doce o fazia ficar pensativo, a sentir uma espécie de vazio dentro de si, saudade... Ele olhou para o céu, estava claro. Claro como os cabelos dela. O clima estava quente como o toque dela. Usopp fechou os olhos e somente um nome e um rosto veio a sua mente. O rosto e nome de Kaya. Sua melhor amiga e secretamente seu único amor. Este é um segredo que nunca fora revelado a ninguém. E fora difícil até para ele mesmo admitir isso para si. Ele sabia que havia uma família muito rica vivendo em uma mansão na vila Slope mas somente entrou lá depois que os pais de Kaya haviam falecido. Como sempre estava correndo dos moradores e como não tinha lugar nenhum para se esconder viu naqueles muros um abrigo até que os moradores fossem embora. Era alto e difícil de escalar porém na base ele encontrou uma espécie de moita solta e foi assim que conseguiu entrar. Viu jardins e percebeu o quão enorme era aquela propriedade. Procurou ser cauteloso, quando viu alguns homens se aproximando do lugar onde estava procurou subir numa árvore para que não o vissem, contudo nem notou que essa árvore ficava em frente a uma janela de um quarto. Ele olhou e viu uma menina magra, branca de cabelos claros sentada na cama chorando muito. Ela parecia um anjo. Ele chegou mais perto da janela até que ela percebeu sua presença. Á princípio ficou assustada e quis chamar alguém mas ele pediu que não fizesse já que não lhe faria mal algum.

- Quem é você?

- Eu? Como você nunca ouviu falar de mim?! Eu sou o grande capitão Usopp, um dos piratas mais famosos do mundo! Quer ouvir minhas aventuras?

- Não, não quero ouvir! Saia daqui ou chamarei os seguranças! – ela disse assustada.

- Por favor, não faça isso. Venho em paz e sou um valente guerreiro do mar, incapaz de fazer mal a tão adorável donzela. Se quiser que eu me vá posso ir mas tem certeza que não quer ouvir minhas histórias? Já lutei contra um enorme peixe dourado cujo brilho reluzia ao sol e... quer que eu continue? – disse ele ansioso.

Ela um pouco mais calma e vendo que ele não lhe faria mal com eu doce sorriso deu a resposta. Um sorriso sincero ao contrário dos muitos sarcásticos que ele recebia quando começava alguma história. Ele começou contando como se livrou de um enorme dragão marinho de três cabeças que o atacou certa vez. Com seu ataque estrela de farinha ele cegou o dragão e lhe aplicou um violento golpe do machado de Usopp matando-o. E quanto mais ele contava, mais ela ria e os dois esqueceram de seus problemas aquela tarde.

- Você pode voltar amanhã. – disse ela.

- Tem minha palavra de capitão pirata que sim! – respondeu ele.

Assim então começou aquela amizade. Usopp soubera depois que ela perdera os pais, ficando sob cuidado dos criados da casa, passara a visitá-la todas as tardes , ela ria com suas histórias, mais do que isso, Kaya acreditava nelas. Ele contara muitas mentiras atraindo e recebendo críticas e uma multidão correndo atrás dele contudo ela lhe dera a única coisa que ele jamais teria de ninguém da vila: Credibilidade. Usopp olha o céu mais uma vez. Seus piratas vegetais confiavam nele, mas crianças confiam mais por admiração e inocência do que por acreditar que algo seja verdadeiro. Kaya tinha nele seu conforto para mágoas, acreditava que ele era valente.

"Não passo de um mentiroso", pensou.

Contudo seu amor sempre foi sincero. Sempre. Mesmo nunca revelado a ninguém, fora um segredo guardado por muito tempo, uma promessa que ele fizera a si mesmo. Por vergonha talvez... ou por ele se julgar menos do que era, o que não era verdade pois ele sempre fora verdadeiro quanto a esse amor e isso era algo extremamente nobre.

Começara tão inocente quanto suas histórias e se tornou tão forte quanto seu dom de mentir. Ele nunca se esquecerá daquele dia em que seu segredo fora revelado. Estava na casa de Kaya quando começou a ventar, ela com a estima que por ele tinha pediu para que pulasse a janela e entrasse. Usopp olhou com admiração para o luxuoso quarto dela, sua pobre casinha devia ter praticamente aquele tamanho.

"Então quando o monstro marinho se aproximou do meu navio...", ele continuara contando a história e notou que o olhar de Kaya não demonstrava interesse ou curiosidade naquele momento mas ternura. Uma ternura pura com a qual se olha para algo ou alguém que se gosta muito e se quer sempre por perto. Ele ficou sem graça, o olhar de Kaya para ele era tão doce, ela em si era uma como uma flor cuja doçura do perfume faz com que tudo pareça maravilhoso. Tanto que ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando Kaya de repente o abraçou.

- Obrigada Usopp! – começou ela. Obrigada por vir aqui me contar suas histórias, me alegrar enquanto eu vivo doente e fraca. Só posso lhe dar em troca meu sorriso.

- Kaya... – Usopp estava trêmulo mas a abraçou também. – Isso me basta.

- Não sei como agradecer tudo que você tem feito por mim, mas além do meu sorriso posso também lhe dar meu... amor. – disse por fim.

Usopp se antes estava trêmulo, agora estava completamente petrificado. Ouvira bem? Kaya disse que sentia amor por ele, esse era um fato que ele nunca imaginaria nem em sua mais louca aventura.

Eles se soltaram, ambos surpresos. Ele por ter ouvido, ela por ter falado. Se olharam por uns instantes. Ele tocou os cabelos de Kaya e ela fechou os olhos.

- Eu te amo Kaya, eu guardei isso comigo mas agora fico feliz de poder contar para você... querida.

- Usopp...

Ele aproximou seu rosto de Kaya. "Será que meu nariz vai atrapalhar?", pensou preocupado. No entanto essa preocupação logo foi desfeita quando ela o tocou no rosto e o ele enlaçou sua cintura, para evitar que o seu grande nariz atrapalhasse virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, se aproximou de Kaya tocando-lhe timidamente os lábios. Um beijo puro, doce no qual a amizade e companheirismo transformavam-se em amor. Kaya o fazia sentir mais, era como se uma princesa em um castelo beijasse um sapo feio. Fora um beijo que fez o coração dos dois saltar. Se abraçaram um pouco mais forte, suas respirações tornaram-se aceleradas, nunca haviam se sentido assim. Separaram-se lentamente e se olharam. Sem coragem para dizer nada, ficaram estáticos por alguns minutos. Kaya quebrou o silêncio.

- Por que você não continua a história Usopp?

Ele continuou contando, um pouco envergonhado e ela escutando com muita atenção não menos envergonhada que ele, mas quando Usopp ia embora, antes dele pular a janela Kaya o segurou pelo pulso.

- Usopp fique mais um pouco. O que aconteceu hoje...

- Kaya... – começou ele – Como você deve ter notado eu a amo mas não há possibilidade de ficarmos juntos. Você é uma rica menina e eu sou conhecido como o mentiroso da vila.

- Não me importo, não mesmo. Por favor Usopp, fique comigo. Será nosso segredo.

- Esse amor que sentimos é segredo suficiente. Não sei o que aconteceria se por acaso o mordomo que cuida de você soubesse, ele ficaria furioso e me odiaria mais do que me odeia.

Dizendo isso ele pulara a janela, subiu na árvore e sem se virar disse:

- Mas não se preocupe Kaya, virei amanhã pra lhe contar minhas aventuras.

Apesar de seu tom sério ( o que se tratando de Usopp era algo inédito) e do olhar triste de Kaya, os dois continuaram a se ver. Mais tarde ocorreu o que nenhum dos dois podia prever e que também mudaria a vida dos dois para sempre. E veio a quarta lembrança...

Em uma dia (aparentemente) como qualquer outro na vila Slope a costa foi invadida por piratas. Não piratas das histórias de Usopp, mas piratas de verdade. Ele é claro, se desesperou. Mas o pior foi quando viu Klahador, o mordomo de Kaya se juntando a eles. De início a surpresa depois a indignação, então ele era um pirata e estava enganando sua "amiga" todo esse tempo, mas o que pretendiam? Ele estava escondido e ouviu tudo, eles pretendiam ficar com a fortuna de Kaya e Klahador, na verdade capitão Kuro estava apenas esperando a hora certa pra atacar. Ele sabia que esse pirata era muito perigoso e procurado, mas todos acreditavam que estava morto. Encaixando as peças Usopp chegou a conclusão que ele se fez passar por morto e se disfarçar de mordono era uma ótima forma de ninguém descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções. Contudo se dependesse dele, Kaya não cairia nas garras daquele bandido!

Com esse pensamento, ele correu para a casa de Kaya. Chegando lá, ele começou a falar rápido tentando alertá-la, ela se assustou. Além da vez que ela o chamou pra entrar essa foi a única vez em que ele pulou sua janela, Usopp agarrou o braço dela querendo fazê-la sair e assim protege-la de Kuro mas fora inútil.

- Usopp, por que está falando essas coisas de Klahador? Eu sei que você não gosta dele mas nunca pensei que seria capaz de inventar uma mentira dessas!

Quando Usopp tentou puxá-la de novo esta lhe deu um tapa. Nesse momento ele se petrificou, não de alegria e surpresa como quando ela lhe revelou amor mas de mágoa, uma mágoa profunda que vinha do fundo de sua alma. Mesmo assim não desistiu. Ele viu Kuro se aproximando e partiu contra ele, apontou seu estilingue não se importando com os gritos de Kaya. A mágoa se transformava agora em uma raiva que o fazia ter a coragem que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha, ele deu um soco em Kuro e faria mais até que percebeu o jogo dele. Kuro não reagia fazendo com que Kaya tivesse pena dele e raiva de Usopp.

Assim, ele saiu correndo de lá. Magoado com Kaya, com raiva de Kuro, lamentando por si mesmo, tudo junto como uma tormenta. Apesar de saber para onde queria ir, não conseguia ver direito o caminho, já que seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas suas lágrimas. Ele fora ao penhasco do mentiroso, o lugar que costumava ir quando estava triste, e lá pensou no que fazer embora os fatos que se sucederiam já apresentassem a solução para tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Pois aqueles que formariam sua futura equipe já estavam na ilha. E ao ouvir a história dele já se preparavam para ajudá-lo. O primeiro encontro foi muito engraçado, pelo menos para Luffy que se acabara de tanto rir. Ele logo se tornaria o melhor amigo de Usopp. Todos eles ao saberem que Kuro, esse pirata perigoso estava na ilha se dispuseram a ajudar.

Eu retalho – disse Zoro

Eu repuxo – falou Luffy

Eu roubo – Nami

E eu me escondo! – Usopp

Kaya por sua vez chorava desconsolada achando que Usopp fora um mau caráter mas logo a verdade viria a tona. Ela comprara para Klahador (Capitão Kuro) um par de óculos muito bonito, mandara buscar em outra cidade só para presenteá-lo mas quando o presente foi entregue, ele simplismente o quebrou e mostrou quem realmente era, ainda por cima machucou um de seus empregados mais fiéis. Caindo em si, ela percebeu o quanto Usopp fora nobre em tentar avisá-la.

Na praia, o que se sucedia era uma verdadeira guerra. Luffy e Zoro lutavam contra os piratas de Kuro e Usopp pensando só em Kaya também se arriscara contra o inimigo. Qual foi a surpresa quando ela em pessoa surgiu lá disposta a acabar com tudo aquilo, estava disposta a entregar sua fortuna sem hesitar se eles fossem embora. Usopp pressentindo que não seria assim tão fácil pediu a seus piratas vegetais que tirassem Kaya dali.

- Esta é a missão mais importante que dou a vocês! Protejam a Srta. Kaya a qualquer custo!

Dali eles correram floresta adentro mesmo sendo seguidos por um dos homens de Kuro.

A batalha foi árdua...

Luffy lutou com Kuro e acabou cheio de cortes, Zoro contra os irmãos gatos e Nami correu para o navio deles para roubar seus tesouros.

Na floresta os piratas vegetais lutaram também para proteger Kaya mas no fim Usopp quem acabou acertando com um tiro de estilingue o homem que os ameaçava.

Fora o fim daquela aventura, tudo passava como um filme na cabeça de Usopp. Uma luta longa que teve um final feliz para a tripulação do chapéu de palha mas não tão feliz para Usopp.

Como agradecimento por tudo que fizeram, Kaya os presenteou com o Going Merry. Ela descobrira que não tinha doença alguma, fora tudo um fruto de sua imensa tristeza. E decidira mais: estudaria medicina para ajudar os outros. Usopp ficou feliz por ela mas... tinha uma importante decisão. Tinha então a oportunidade que sempre quisera de se lançar ao alto mar e ser um pirata como seu pai mas também podia ficar e ter uma vida tranqüila até seus últimos dias. E ele escolheu a primeira opção.

No dia da partida, Kaya ficou triste por ver seu melhor, único amigo e amor partir mas se sentia feliz por ele estar realizando seu maior sonho. Para Usopp era uma prova, uma oportunidade dele se tornar alguém melhor e um dia voltar sendo digno e corajoso.

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar desse dia. Um brilho de uma lágrima surgiu em sua face, olha a cabeça de Merry, esse navio seria uma lembrança, um pedacinho de Kaya que ele sempre levaria consigo.

Muitas aventuras o aguardavam com certeza, muitos monstros a quem enfrentar, inimigos a derrotar mas nada, nada mesmo poderia substituir todo o sentimento que o envolvia quando se lembrava da vila Slope. De repente ouviu Luffy gritando para ele e saiu do mar de memórias em que havia mergulhado. Por sorte ele sempre estaria sempre lá quando Usopp quisesse mergulhar de novo nele, com um sorriso e uma grande felicidade ele foi se encontrar com Luffy e se preparar para a próxima aventura com a Tripulação do Chapéu de Palha.

**N/A: Segunda fic de One Piece, desculpem qualquer falha, fiz ela um pouco na pressa. Creio que os fãs de Usopp irão gostar, eu pessoalmente não gostava muito dele mas depois de assistir o arco Kuro, fiquei encantada! E quando ele brigou com o Luffy então eu quase choro uauahuhauhauhahu. Bem espero que tenha ficado boa e qualquer coisa... reviews please!!!!!!!**


End file.
